Moving In (OCDanisnotonfire)
by Elizalib
Summary: Jasmine is moving to England with her mom, because her mom is getting re-married. Her new step-brother, Phil, has asked her to move in with him and little does she know, that Dan Howell will be living with her too. (I suck at summaries) Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, NOT PHAN, OC/Danisnotonfire
1. Chapter 1

_****Hi! Thanks for reading, I apologize for the boring first chapter, but it will get better! I promise!****_

"Come on Jazz! You have to finish packing! The movers are coming tomorrow!" I quickly close my laptop and decide to follow my mom's orders. We're moving to England next week, leaving behind the place I've lived for all my life, Michigan. I shove clean clothes into my suitcase, not caring if they were folded or not. I go to my desk where I placed my laptop 5 minutes ago. I open it once more and look on Twitter. Nothing is happening, as usual. I sigh and go back to my closet. About half an hour later my closet is completely empty, all of my clothes squeezed into my suitcase. I go back to my laptop and there are 13 new tweets. My friend reweeted a tweet from 'Dan Howell', and I decide I should ignore it, because all my friend does is retweet stupid things. The rest are tweets from friends.

"Jasmine, have you finished packing?" My mom opens my door noticing my closet is open and completely empty. "Thanks Hun. We're leaving for the hotel tomorrow, so remember put everything else in boxes." She closes the door and I hear her walk down the stairs. I get up and start putting my books in a box. I made sure I left out my favorites, The Hunger Games series, Harry Potter, and Divergent. I put those in my backpack, along with my drawing supplies.

"Jasmine, time for dinner!" I hear my mom yell. I close my laptop halfway and I bolt down the stairs. I walk in the kitchen and see what we're having. Lasagna, I hate lasagna. I sigh and go to the fridge and make a salad. I walk to the table and quickly eat my salad. Mom finally breaks the silence "I'm sorry Jazz." I can tell she has tears in her eyes, and she gets up from her seat and goes to her room. She does this a lot, but one time she was sobbing and apologizing for the divorce, but now I think she was sorry for getting married again. That's why we're moving, so we can live with my soon to be step-dad and step-brother.

After doing dishes I go up to my room and go on my laptop. I scroll through Tumblr, and then watch a couple movies. I look at the clock and it's 2:30 in the morning. I get in bed and drift off to sleep. I awake to the sound of my mom's voice. Probably talking to Jake, my soon to be step-dad. I rub my eyes and get out of bed. I search in my suitcase for something to wear when I finally come across a pretty summer dress. I throw it on and bobby pin my bangs back. I zip up my suitcase, grab my pillow, sheets, and blanket and put them in another box. I grab my suitcase and backpack and go down the stairs. My mom is by the door checking if we have everything.

"Come on Jazz, let's go." She sighs. We walk out to the car in silence, when I realize I forget my laptop. I quickly dump my things in the car and run back to the house into my room. I grab my laptop and put it in a satchel. I run back to the car and get in the passenger side.

"Sorry, forgot my laptop" I say, trying to catch my breath. It took us about half an hour to get to the hotel. When we got there my mom went in to check in and I sat in the car rereading The Hunger Games for the thousandth time. After a couple of minutes, my mom came back out and parked in a spot close to the door. I put my book in my backpack, hopped out of the car, grabbed my bags and headed inside.

"We're in room 14C!" I hear my mom yell from behind me. I get in the elevator and press the C button. The elevator started creaking under me and it was kind of spooky. Once the doors opened I started down the hall. 10, 11, 12, 13, 14. I try the door and it's locked. Of course, I needed a key. I waited for my mom and it took her about 10 minutes. She unlocked the door and the room was spotless.

The next week went by quickly, the plane ride to England was long and boring, and now all we had to do was wait for Jake and my soon to be step-brother, Phil. It took them about half an hour to get to us, and I finally got to meet my new family. I've never seen what Jake and Phil looked like, and they looked nothing alike. Jake had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was rather tan, where Phil had black hair, the same blue eyes, and he was almost as pale as me.

"Hi, you're Jasmine, right? I'm Phil." Phil says in a British accent. I wonder if he has any hot British friends…

"Yup! Nice to finally meet you." I say feeling out of place with my American accent.

"Here, let me help you with your bags" Phil smiles at me and grabs my suitcase and backpack from me. "So, how was the plane ride?"

"Long, and uneventful." I say feeling my eyes droop. I didn't sleep on the plane so I was extremely tired.

"That sounds fun" He says sarcastically. "So what does your mom do for a living?"

"She's a gardener." I yawn. We finally get to the car and we throw our bags in the back. I sit and drift off to sleep quickly.

"Um, Jasmine?" Phil pokes my shoulder. "We're here." I stretch and get up. I look at their house and it looks really gloomy. "I'm moving out soon. It'd be fun if you moved in with me." That's kind of weird. I only just met Phil, he's going to be my brother, and he's asking me to move in with him?

"Um, I don't know…"

"Please? I don't have a flat mate yet, and I need help paying the rent." He begs.

"I guess so. Where's your apartment at?" I say while walking towards the house.

"It's about 20 minutes from here." Phil points to where his apartment is. I fake a smile at him and walk inside.

After about 2 weeks we were settled. I still hadn't decided whether I should live with Phil or not. He's really nice, and I feel like I should to get to know him better but it'd be really awkward. He showed me where the apartment was and it was in a really nice neighborhood and right across from a Starbucks. I decided I would stay with him for a little while, to see if it would get any less awkward. On the way there he talked about his friends and what it was like when he was little, but I wasn't listening because I had my headphones in and was listening to Ed Sheeran.

"Jazz!" Phil's staring at me. "We're here. You haven't been listening to me have you?" He squints his eyes at me.

"Well, sorry!" I giggle and cover my mouth. Phil helps me out of the car and grabs a couple of my bags. "Thanks!" I smile at him. He's been really nice since we met, and he's helped me a lot. I told him a lot about my past, which I never talk about to anyone, but I feel like I can trust him.

We get up to his apartment and he unlocks it. "Hey Dan!" Phil says. Phil walks into the other room and I hear him and someone else talking. I walk over into the living room and I see a familiar face.

"Um, hi. I'm Jasmine…" I say standing there awkwardly. I set my bags down and Phil motions me to come over to him.

Phil gestures to the man, "This is Dan Howell"


	2. Chapter 2

"Your name sounds familiar…" I try to think where I've heard his name but it never comes to me. Phil and Dan just stare at me, and I stare back. This is awkward.

"Well, we both do Youtube… You know, you might've seen me on there…" Dan smiles at me. I just look at him.

"Um, I'll show you where your room is." Phil guides me into another room and start whispering to me "I forgot to tell you, my friend has moved in too." He sets my bags on my bed and walks out. I set my satchel on the bed and get my laptop out. I go on Youtube and search up 'Dan Howell' and thousands of results come up. How have I not heard of them before? I scroll through many videos, not clicking on one. I go onto Twitter and search Dan Howell, the first person to come up has a blue tick mark and I click on their profile. Dan has thousands of followers, and weird tweets.

"So you're stalking me now are you?" I jump, almost dropping my laptop. I'm pretty sure my face has now gone bright red. "I'm just kidding!" He says walking through the door, smiling.

"Sorry I didn't know you were so famous" I say putting air quotes around 'Famous'. I turn back to my laptop and exit out of all the tabs, except Tumblr. Dan walks over and grabs my laptop, sits down next to me and starts scrolling through my Tumblr. "Um, excuse me? That's my Tumblr, I'd rather you not go through it." I say snatching the laptop back. I close the laptop and slide it under my bed. I look back to Dan and he's just smiling at me. I stare into his big, chocolate-y brown, eyes. No, I can't think of him like that. We're going to be living together, it'd be really awkward if it didn't work out. I bite my lip and look away. "So, um, why are you here?" I say looking at the floor.

"I just wanted to see if you-" He stops. "um, if you needed help unpacking." I shake my head no, and he stands up. He swipes his dark brown hair to the side and walks out. I sigh and start unpacking my bags.

After about 2 hours, most of my stuff is out of my bags and in drawers. Phil knocks on my door and walks in. "Dinner's ready, if you want any." I throw on a sweatshirt and head into the kitchen.

"Hey." I say quietly and awkwardly. I was never a person to go and start talking to random people. I sit and Phil serves me some salad, he's learned that I'm a vegetarian, and he gives Dan a big slice of meatloaf. "Thanks Phil" I say barely audible.

"Someone a bit shy?" Dan nudges my elbow with his, and I quickly finish my salad then go back to my room.

I'm about to close my door when I hear Dan and Phil talking. "She's a bit weird, she never talks and she never comes out of her room, can we change that somehow?" It's obviously Dan talking. I roll my eyes and close the door louder than I should have. I jump onto my bed and start blasting Ed Sheeran.

Dan bursts through my door, singing the chorus to A Team. He's dancing and derping around and I just sit on my bed, and I can't breathe because I'm laughing so hard. Dan stops when I'm on the floor crying and trying to catch my breath.

"You okay there Jazz?" Dan says helping me sit up.

"Perfect" I say, still catching my breath and wiping tears from my eyes. "Okay. Now you can get out." Dan gives me a weird look and starts to walk out with his head hanging low. "I'm just kidding, you loser! Get over here!"

"Yay!" Dan runs over and jumps on my bed. My laptop bounces off my bed and onto the floor. I look over and the screen is black, and cracked. Perfect. Just what I needed. "Oops. I can pay for that." Dan leans over the side of the bed and picks my laptop up. "A VIAO? Really? These are the crappiest computers ever!" Dan tosses my laptop on my bed and walks out.

"Dan! Come back here! You killed my laptop!" Dan walks in with two glasses and a wine bottle. I'm starting to get butterflies in my stomach and I can't help but smile. I bite my lip and Dan sits with me and pours me some red wine. I hold the glass, and I don't take a sip. I'm still underage. Dan gives me a weird look and drinks a huge gulp.

"You're not going to have any?" Dan takes another drink, and pours himself more.

"I'm not 21 yet, sorry." I turn away, trying to hide my blushing face.

"The drinking age is 18 here, silly girl." Dan takes another sip. I take a tiny sip of the wine and it's really sweet. "You like it?" Dan nudges my arm with his, making me almost spill the wine. "Whoops! Sorry!" Dan stands up and walks out with the bottle. Is he avoiding the conversation I'm going to have with him about my laptop? Oh my god, I sound like my mom. But he's still paying for it. I take another sip of wine and decide I don't want it anymore. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen; I wash out the wine from the glass and then fill it with water. I take a big gulp and finally clean out the cup. The red wine left a bitter taste in my mouth, telling me I shouldn't drink wine again. I walk back into my room, realizing I can't watch Netflix on my laptop, so I am forced to watch TV with Dan and Phil.

"Um. Hi guys." Dan and Phil turn around to see me, and Dan immediately smiles, with that cute side smile he has.

"Come sit, we're about to watch some Doctor Who!" Phil says excitedly, scooting over giving me room in between the two of them. I smile, and I quickly take a seat. "Okay so what Doctor Who is about, is a-"

"I've seen the show before" I interrupt, my eyes glued to the screen. "It's my favorite show. Ever." Dan and Phil look at me as if I've killed someone. "Um, what."

"You don't seem like a person to like Doctor Who…" Phil presses play on the remote and my favorite episode, Blink, starts playing.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I'm being carried into my room by Phil. He lays me in my bed and covers me with a blanket. "Night Jazz" He sighs and walks out. I hear loud talking from the other room; guys have no idea how to talk quietly. I close my eyes again, but then I hear my name. A loud pause, and then talking again. I slowly and quietly crawl out of bed and crawl to the door and open it a crack.

"I'm sorry Phil, but I'm going to. You can't stop me you can't change her choice." Dan and Phil are both sitting on the couch and Phil looks slightly stressed.

"She's my sister though. What if this doesn't work out? I know you're a nice guy, Dan, it's just, what if she says no? It'll be super awkward!"

Dan tuts, "Who wouldn't want to go out with me? Kidding, but I think she likes me too. If it doesn't work out or it's really awkward between us, whatever. She doesn't have to go out with me it, but I really like her. Please Phil. One date. If it works out cool, if it doesn't oh well." I bite my lip and close my door. I crawl back into bed, and try to sleep. But I can't. Dan likes me! I'm just a normal girl! I let out a soft groan and put my head under my pillow, which is how I fell asleep.

"JASMINE!" I scream and sit up immediately. Dan was sitting not even 2 inches from my face.

"Jesus Dan! I could've had a heart attack!" I look at my clock and it's 8. "Eight. Are you serious? It's too early!" I say throwing a pillow at him.

"We gotta get you a new laptop! Let's go!" Dan grabs my hand and attempts to pull me out of bed. I pull my hand back and he stumbles on top of me. His face goes bright red and he stands up, taking a few steps backward.

"I have to change…" I say, gesturing him to the door. "So, um… get out."

"Right, um sorry…" Dan awkwardly walks out, closing the door behind him. I strip out of yesterday's clothes and then grab the first thing my hand finds from my dresser. Black skinny jeans and a plain blue shirt. I slip on the clean clothes, grab my purse and converse, and leave my bedroom.

"Ready Dan!" Me and Dan both head out, leaving Phil left behind all alone.

We're heading out of the apartment buildings and Dan grabs my arm. "Wait Jazz." Dan pulls me in close to him and he kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3

I pull away and blink repeatedly to make sure I'm not dreaming. "D-Dan…" He face is now bright red, and I'm sure my face is the same way.

"I-I'm sorry… I just thought… You know… I thought you liked me…" I step back a little. I really like him. I know he likes me. I heard him say it last night! Come on Jazz, you can say it. You can do it! "Sorry… this was a mistake…" Dan turns away.

"No Dan, I really like you too. You're really nice, except for last night when you broke my laptop… but you're awesome" I give him a smile and a nice hug. He hugs back and kisses my head. This turned out better than ever!

Dan finally leads me to the Apple store. "Here ya go! Go pick out whatever computer you want." Dan holds the door for me and I step in.

"Um, Dan, I can't afford any of this…" Dan grabs my hand and leads me over to the laptops.

"Here's a good one. I'll pay, since I broke your old crappy one." Dan smiles at me and grabs my hand. I start to pull away, but I stop myself. He's not like the last one Jasmine. Trust him.

We walk over to the apple laptops and he chooses one for me. "Is this a good one?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, it is, thank you very much. Why don't you go across the street and get us a table?" He hands me 25 pounds. I head out the door as Dan talks to a person that works there. I run across the street avoiding getting hit. I'm about to walk in when a man steps in front of me.

"Um. Excuse me sir.." I step backward a bit, putting space between us. He still doesn't move and he smells of alcohol, and his green eyes are bloodshot. "Please sir, I just need to-" He grabs my arm and starts to pull me away, I resist for a couple seconds and then he slaps me across the cheek.  
"Shut up you little bitch, if you make a scene I will have to kill you, you got that?" He whispers in my ear. I let him lead me to an alleyway, tears streaming down my face, and he pushes me up against a brick wall. I fall to the ground and start crawling away, still feeling the sting on my face.

"Please, just leave me alone!" He grabs my hair and yanks me back. He punches me in the jaw and I yelp.

"Don't make a scene I said!" He punches me again and I can feel my lip bleeding. He grabs on to my shirt and pulls, and then a loud rip. My shirt has come completely off and I'm only left with a bra and pants on.

"Please, I'm begging you, just please STOP!" I screamed the last word and he hit me once again, but this time in the gut. He pulls out a knife and holds it up.

"Don't make me use this, girl" I close my eyes, and I feel the hot tears roll off my cheeks. I slap him across the face, not caring if he stabbed me or not, I just want to get away.

"Leave me alone!" I grab the ripped shirt off of the ground and I try to make a run for it. I hear a clank of metal and I turn and see the knife far behind me. He's drunk, his aim sucks. Should've remembered that. I keep running down the alleyway, toward the end, not the entrance. I wipe the last bit of tears off my face, and now that the scared is gone, panic starts to set in. I hit a dead end and decide to hide behind some garbage cans.

I can hear the man wandering around the alley, kicking cans and trash around. I take a peek and I see the man walking out of the alleyway. He's finally leaving after about an hour. I cover up my bra with my ripped t-shirt and I start to get up. I check my pocket for my phone, which is obviously not there.

"Shit." I mumble to myself. The pockets in my jeans are so small my phone always falls out. I take in a deep shakey breath, trying to pretend those events didn't just happen. I wipe my mouth, realizing it's still bleeding. I take my ruined shirt, and wipe my mouth. I can feel dry blood on my cheek and I try to rub it off with my hand. Whatever. I'll take care of it when I get home. If I get home. How am I going to get home without a shirt! Okay. I can't panic. Not here, not now.

I see something shine between the brick wall and a trash can. I run over to it, still clutching my shirt over my exposed stomach. It's starting to get cold and I need to get home soon. I reach behind the trash can and find my phone. 15 missed calls, and 34 texts. Probably from Dan and Phil. I open the first one from Dan and it says

"Where the hell are you?" I sigh and go to the next ones, they each say pretty much the same thing, him seeming to get angrier and angrier. I open up Phil's texts and they seem calmer. I open up my contacts and click on Dan's name and press talk. After the first ring he answers.

"Where the fuck are you, Jazz? Me and Phil have been looking for you for hours!" Hours? Is that an exaggeration? I seriously hope it is.

"Dan I'm sorry, can one of you pick me up and bring a spare shirt? Just get here quick." I'm about to break down into tears. Come on. Dan and Phil will be here soon. Just wait until they get here. I can't stop myself though. I collapse on the ground and I cry.

"Jazz? Are you alright? We're coming, where are you though?" I try to talk to him, but I'm getting all choked up, and I just can't talk right. "Jazz, text me where you're at and we'll come and get you." The connection breaks and I text him where I'm at. I sit on the ground and bury my face into my hands, my choked sobs echoing off the walls.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I bring my head up a little to see a girl, not much older than I am, walking towards you with a worried look on her face. She takes off her jacket and puts it around me. She sits next to me and puts her arm around me. "What's wrong, dear?" I shake my head, I don't want to talk about it. Not yet. Not ever. "Okay come with me, we should get out of here. You never know who could be around these parts of town." The girl helped me up and started walking me out of the alley. "What's your name? I'm Carrie, by the way."

"Uhm, Jasmine…" I mumble, we walk out of the alleyway and then I see Dan getting out of the car in front of me and Carrie.

"Jazz!" Dan runs over to me and hugs me. "Uhm, who's this?" Dan points to Carrie.

"I'm Carrie, I was just helping Jasmine." Dan lets me go and then guides me over to the car. "Wait, can I have your number Jasmine? Just in case…" She glares at Dan and then walks over to me. I hand her my phone and she types in her information. "Call me if you need anything, or if you just want to hang out." Carrie smiles at me and walks away. I sit in the car and Dan immediately turns to me.

"Where the hell were you?" I can't let him know what happened. I just can't. I stay silent throughout the whole car ride, while Dan is throwing questions at me.

Phil had enough and snapped at Dan. "Dan! Shut up! She obviously doesn't want to talk about it!" Phil finally finds a parking spot and we all step out of the car. Phil walks over to me and embraces me in a hug. "When you're ready, you can tell me."

_**Authors note**_  
_Sorry I haven't updated in forever, my laptop's been acting weird, but I think it's all fixed. Hope you like this chapter!_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry! I might not be finishing this fic, I just don't like how it's turning out. If you guys really really want me to finish, let me know and I might.


End file.
